Sworn Purple Destiny
by aZnDrEaMeR1788
Summary: Sakura is burdened with a secret, and a corrupt government is out to seek her. Now that she is 17 and meets an unexpected amber eyed young man, whom she first dislikes but is strangely connected to her with a similar secret.
1. Introduction: Sworn Purple Destiny

Hello, to everyone whose reading this new fic of mine, I'm still a beginner writer sho it's not all that great. Well hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All the CCS characters do not belong to me!~  
Introduction  
  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
  
~*Early Sundown*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
"..."=Talking  
  
::...::=Thinking  
  
-_-_-_-=Different Scene  
  
'...'=Actions  
14.11.553 D.R.{Dark Realm} Yomanian Age.  
  
A pair of narrowed eyes flash as a richly decorated carriage is pulled up to the countries Government Headquarters' gate.  
  
Government officers hurry to open the gate while the politician steps out of his carriage. The young man squatting, hidden beneath the shadow of a building continues to watch as the politician's assistant comes out with a wooden square shaped box.  
  
The government officials head into the Government Building in quite a rapid pace. While the young man stealthily jumps over several buildings, and lands without making a single sound on top of the roof of his destination. There he is met upon two men's conversing.  
  
"So you finally arrived Chief Tosake?" Asked or more like stated from a highly displeased voice.  
  
"Yes, sorry for the delay Commander Himio." Bowed the Chief. "...We were met by some trouble along the way." Replied the rather guilty voice.  
  
"Mmm, hmm." Answered the Commander in a monotone. "Well, at least you brought it, hand it over."  
  
"Y-yes Sir." Replied the Chief as he took the wooden box from his assistant to the Commander.  
  
The Commander opens the box, and inspects the rigid shaped object as it starts to emit a small shade of purple light. While the young man above, bends over the roof to get a look at the object also.  
  
The Commander grins and says, "Very good Chief Himio, I will be sure to reward you very well for this favor..." He signals some of his men to take the Chief along with the people he came with outside.  
  
The sound of slicing are heard along with shouts and groans of pain throughout the rooms.....  
  
"Heheheh, a serving man of mine will serve till the day he meets his destined death." The Commander chuckled diabolically.  
  
After a few more moments of inspecting of the mysterious object the Commander decided to put it back in its box.  
  
"Well might as well put this piece of beauty somewhere no one would suspect." The Commander said to himself as he walked out of his office.  
  
The shadowed figure from the roof jumped through the window of the currently dark room of where the Commander was just in. As the full moon reflected his deep brown eyes and features you can tell he was well trained with his big build, and on his facial expressions you can see courage and determination. As he swiftly made his way to the other side of the room with his metal gloves made into a tight fist. Slowly he walked along the corridors following the footstep echoes of the Commander and his guards, randomly looking behind his back of any signs of more guards.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The Commander's last footsteps stopped in an underground room, which were lit up by torches and looked very much alike to a dungeon.  
  
"You two wait outside unless I call for you." Himio commanded to his two bodyguards.  
  
After making sure they were gone he faced the right side of the room. "This should be the perfect place to hide it." The Commander mumbled to himself, as he kneeled down to ground level.  
  
After pulling out a couple of old rusted bricks from the side of a wall he gently laid the wooden box inside and sealed the wall back up to how it once looked. The commander smirked to himself as he stood up and headed back up to his office.  
  
However unknown to him and his guards a shadow had slipped into the dungeon room as well when the Commander was pulling out the bricks. Once the young man made sure the Commander left he undid the same bricks the Commander did earlier. After taking the object of his goal he made it easily out of the heavily guarded building.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
A young man with light jet black hair and amber eyes paces back and forth in a well furnished Japanese home. While a more elderly looking man with white hair is in a bended knee style sitting with his eyes closed.  
  
"Rohiyo-[Ro-hee-yo] Sensei are you sure he'll be alright? It's already been two hours since the moon passed the night sky!" The young man questioned with anxiousness to the elder.  
  
"Don't worry he is done with his mission." Stated the Sensei in a monotone.  
  
Before the frustrated young man could ask further more, the framed door slide open revealing a man with deep coffee eyes and auburn hair.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late it took awhile to track them down." Said the new comer.  
  
"A BIT late it's already been-"  
  
"Please Li-san let Kinomoto-san in we don't have time to waste!" The elder said in a commanding tone to the concerned black haired young man. After the young man named Kinomoto came into the room his sensei stood up, and went to a side of a wall and pressed down on a candleholder.  
  
"Hurry up you two." He said to the two other men.  
  
They head underground through an old staircase lit up by torches, and was met upon by a small room with an old table that had a big piece of flat sided log on it.  
  
"Now Kinomoto-san take the gem piece out and put it on top of the log."  
  
"Yes sir." Kinomoto complied to his sensei by setting the still emitting colored piece of gemstone.  
  
"Now Kinomoto-san you must focus all your magiq into your hand." Commanded the elder, while Kinomoto closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
After a few moments you can see a dark silver aura around his right fists.  
  
"Very good, now whenever your ready...." Said the sensei.  
  
"Eeeahhhhh!" The young man slammed his fist into the stone, and it split into two equal half's.  
  
"Well done!" The sensei smiled.  
  
Shortly after a few seconds the purple color that the stone emitted earlier extinguished.  
  
The elder sighed with relief. "Well at least now they won't be able to track its aura...but the harder part of this is about to start..." He said in a rather mysterious way.  
  
"W-what do you mean Rohiyo-Sensei!" "We-" Asked Li in a rather bewildered voice.  
  
"Please allow me to explain, don't rush into things like you usually do." The sensei replied while scolding the anxious man. While the other young man leaning against the wall with his auburn hair slightly above his amber eyes chuckled to himself.  
  
Li glared at Kinomoto. "What are you laughing about Fugi?" [Short for Fugitaka] Using the coffee eyed mans nickname.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking how you'll ever survive on your own with that attitude of yours Xiao." [Short for Xiao Hu, Li's Chinese name] Replied Kinomoto using the other mans nickname as well.  
  
"Just because I am 5 years younger then you doesn't mea-"  
  
"Alright that's ENOUGH the two of you!" "I would think by now you two would stop getting into little kiddy fights like you used to." The elder silenced them while rubbing his temples. "Alright will you let me explain what you two must do now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." They both replied while giving half bows.  
  
"Ok, as you two know this Gem possesses immense and important powers, which sadly I must say we still don't fully understand yet...however we do know that if it is fallen into the wrong hands it will surely bring destruction." [Corny isn't it lOlz, ok back with the story] "Since we don't understand what this gem really does, the most we can do is to hide it from this slowly but surely corrupt government."  
  
"Just hiding something doesn't really sound TOO hard Sensei." Said Li in a rather prided voice.  
  
"I must admit that too Rohiyo-Sensei." Said Kinomoto in a more respected tone.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourselves you two, this isn't something we have can just solve in this era.we might have to pass it down from generation to generation till the time comes..." The elder said as he looked out from his window to the full moon.  
  
"Ehhh..." :: I bet you Fugi that sensei is seeing one of his crazy visions again:: Li telepathically said to his buddy.  
  
::Hehe I triple that bet of yours:: Replied Kinomoto.  
  
"Ahem, anyways as I was saying..." The sensei suddenly stopped talking and looked at the two young men curiously as he watches how they both just seem to be laughing at each other. "You two aren't telepathically speaking again are you?"  
  
"H-huh uhh NO, NO sensei we were just telling a joke to each other..hehe yea, isn't that right Xiao?" Said Kinomoto while giving Li a nudge on the side.  
  
"Yes, yes that's what we were talking about sensei." Nodded Li.  
  
"Uh huh." Replied the sensei in a rather disbelieving manner. While making the two sweat drop.  
  
:: Kinomoto in all the years I've known you, you've never been able to tell a single lie able for me to buy into:: The elderly man thought to himself.  
  
"Well back to business, as I was SAYING to you two earlier, you must keep these two gem shards a secret and pass it down generation to generation in your families....until the right time comes and we fully understand what power this gem possess." Explained the sensei while he hands each men a piece of the gem shard. "Remember, you both and your future descendants must at ALL costs keep the shards out of the reach of the government, especially with that Himio running the show now." The sensei said in a very serious tone. "I know I can trust you two boys so I know you won't let me down."  
  
"YES SIR." The two replied in assurance.  
10.20.561 D.R. Eight years pass...  
A figure is jumping over rooftops while there are many shouts from guards around the figure.  
  
"Psh, Psh Xiao over here." A shadowed figure called out to the grown man jumping over rooftops with jet black hair that was just on his way passing by a luxurious home.  
  
"Hurry come in!" The shadow figure ordered as he pulled Xiao into the home.  
  
Just then lots of guards run past their hiding place.  
  
"Looks like the coast is clear." Said the shadow figure.  
  
"Fugi is that YOU?!?" Asked the stunned Xiao.  
  
"Shh, Shh!" "Yes, it's me but not so loud!"  
  
"O, sorry my bad...it's just that I haven't seen you in SIX long years." Replied Xiao.  
  
"Hahaha, yea it's been awhile and what a coincidence it is that I save you for the millionth time." Laughed the shadowed figure named Fugi.  
  
"Haha, I must admit you did save me this time..." Xiao looks around his surroundings as Fugi lights up a few lanterns.  
  
"WHOA, but wait what's up with the clothes your wearing.and don't tell me THIS is your house also!"  
  
"Haha, your mouth never shuts does it?" Fugi asks as he gazes at Xiao who is currently gaping at everything around him.  
  
"I heard you become some government officer but I NEVER thought this, I mean for crying out loud you're dressed up in a COMMANDER'S uniform!" A look of shock on his face clearly evident, and a hint of disappointment, which Fugi was able to catch.  
  
"Before you rush into those thoughts of yours Xiao, I will quickly tell you I don't agree with what the government is doing at all." "So by being 'Commander Fugitaka' I can change the government and its unfair ways while being unsuspected." A glint flashed in his eyes.  
  
Catching what Fugi meant Xiao replied back. "Still the smart guy I knew six years ago."  
  
As the two best friends catches up on each others past six years a shadowed figure was crouching on the rooftop listening to everything...  
  
"By the way how's the family, I heard your wife is pregnant again?"  
  
"Everyone's doing great; our son is almost turning seven while a baby girl is on the way." Pride shown clearly on Fugi's face. "However...since we're on the subject when are YOU going to get married?" Slyness tinted in his voice.  
  
Xiao blushed slightly, but always trying to out best his best bud he replied in a rather haughty voice.  
  
"I have ALREADY found the girl of my dreams; you don't need to be concerned there!"  
  
:: He should be able to buy that story:: Xiao thought to himself.  
  
:: Trying to fool me XIAO, I may be gullible but I can still see right through you:: Fugi telepathically teased Xiao.  
  
Fugi's face suddenly turns serious. "There is something I would like to know though Xiao, why were you being chased by those scouting guards...they don't usually waste their time going after street punks."  
  
"Hehe, well lets just say trying to get into and out of the Government Headquarters isn't all that easy as it seems." Xiao answered truthfully.  
  
"Hmm, I see." "Well you're welcomed to stay at my home for as long as you want." Offered Fugi.  
  
"Thanks Fugi, but I don't think I can take up on the offer, you and I both know it will get too suspicious." "Besides Kyoto was never really my city" Declined Xiao.  
  
:: If it's one thing I know, when Xiao sets his mind to something he sticks with it:: Fugi thought to himself.  
  
"Hmm, very well then...but remember to always take care of yourself, I might not be there the next time to save you again." Teased Fugi.  
  
"Haha, don't count on it...well you take care of yourself too, you'll be the countries first actual politician for the people." Xiao said as he disappeared into the night's shadow, and the last night the two friends would ever see each other...  
  
11.18.569 Zarogi Revolution seven years pass.  
  
'Splash!'  
  
"There, no one would ever be able to find his body now!" Stated a tall muscular figure.  
  
"Yep, General Captain Himio is sure to reward us well for this." Replied back a leaner figure standing behind the man. "Well, we should hurry and finish the other part of the job." He told the muscular man in a serious tone, while looking into the lake with little ripples.  
  
"Alright, let's go." The taller man answered back as they both turned around and headed into the forest.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
A middle aged women with emerald eyes and long lavender hair is kneeling down in a well furnished bedroom while sipping tea, pondering is shown clearly on her face. As a few minutes tick by raindrops are heard outside the room.  
  
'Whoosh.'  
  
Suddenly her framed door slid open in a rapid speed. Hurrying in came a young boy with jet-black hair and deep brown eyes. He rushes over to the middle aged women.  
  
The women quickly stood up, with a look of confusion in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Touya dear, is it about your father?" Anxiousness taking over her.  
  
"I'm not sure if this has anything to do with father, but I just saw two men kill our west wing guard and are on their way heading into the center court! They didn't see me yet." He breathed in a breath and continued on. "I want you to head into little Sakura's room and give her the gem, they would never suspect her." The young boy commanded as he handed his mother a rigid stone object.  
  
"Wait, son-."  
  
"Just go mother; I can take care of myself don't worry!" Replied the young boy while pushing his mother out from the back door.  
  
As a few seconds pass two pairs of footsteps are heard headed into the room where the young boy is. He gets into position with his samurai sword, a memorabilia from his father. Just then the door is busted down, and then stomped in two men. One tall and muscular and another leaner and coyer like.  
  
"Hahaha, do you think a little boy like you can just stand in our way?" Teased the muscular man.  
  
The young boy grits his teeth and decides to charge into the man. "EEEEEAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Since the muscular man was caught off guard he was cut across the chest.  
  
"AHHH, you little BRAT you'll pay for that!!" Fiercely replied back the man while taking hold of his metal chains.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The lavender haired woman arrives in front of a door panting from a run and enters in quickly.  
  
"Dear, hurry wake up!" The women say as she leans down next to a small body sleeping.  
  
"Huh, mommy what's going on?" Asked a young girl with honey brown hair, as she rubs her eyes to wake herself.  
  
"Hurry come with me, we have to get to the South Entrance Gate!" Said the lady as she grabbed the young girl's hand, and headed out the door.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
By now more then half the people in the mansion was awake and running around in chaos, lots of metal clanging is heard from the center court.  
  
"How are you taking those men Shoski?" Asked the tall muscular man to the leaner one, who was currently fighting off a large group of guards.  
  
"I should be asking you that question Yoaru! You haven't even finished off that small RUNT!" Shouted back Shoski as he sliced a guard that charged at him while dodging a few sword swipes.  
  
"Don't worry bout it, I'm almost done with this brat!" He replied back.  
  
"WOKARU-RU-YOMARA!" Chanted the tall man while his chains went as fast as lighting heading into his target.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Cried the boy in agony as he drops his samurai sword, which falls into two pieces.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The cry echoed throughout the palace mansion, and two running figures come to a halt and turn around.  
  
"Mommy that sounded like big brother." Said a small timid voice.  
  
The emerald eyed lady grimaces but holds onto the young girl's hand tighter and continues heading to the South Gate.  
  
As a few minutes pass they finally arrive at the outside of the gate which is illuminated with darkness, with very dim moonlight to guide the two shadows way. They slowly moved past the gate, careful not to be spotted.  
  
"Mommy what are we doing here...and where is daddy and big brother?" Asked the young girl in a frightened voice, looking from side to side.  
  
The young girl's mother sighed in a depressed tone as she crouches down to her daughter's height.  
  
"Sakura, dear...mommy, daddy, and big brother we all have a big favor to ask you...will you promise us you'll do it?" Asks Sakura's mother in a forced cherry tone.  
  
"Of COURSE I will, anything for daddy, big brother, and you!" Exclaimed the naïve girl in a glad voice.  
  
Her mother laughs softly as she pulls the young girl her into a hug, and her expression quickly turns into a grave one.  
  
"Sakura dear I want to give you something very special." Said the young girl's mother as they pull out of a hug. "You must always promise to keep this object a secret, and not to show it to anyone, will you do that for me?"  
  
"Of course mommy, I'll do whatever you tell me to."  
  
"Great" Her mother forces a small smile.  
  
"Is the favor just that?" Questioned the young girl, thinking that was no big deal.  
  
"I'm afraid not dear since I don't have much time to explain everything...'Sigh' Sakura dear I want you to leave this place, NEVER come back do you understand?!?" Her mother says in a grave tone.  
  
"But mommy I don-"  
  
"Please dear I know this is hard to understand, but just ALWAYS remember mommy and everyone will always love you, and we'll be with you no matter where you go, remember that!" Her mother's voice cracking up, and tears glistening in her eyes ready to fall any minute.  
  
The young girl had a mixture of different expressions shown on her face, but before she could ask furthermore she was cut off by a tone she had never heard from her mother before, it was commanding and absolute.  
  
"Leave, Sakura go as far away as you can from here."  
  
"But mommy I don't want t-"  
  
"Dear, GO don't make this any harder then it is."  
  
::The mother quickly turns away heading into the palace, before the girl couldn't even speak a word::  
  
The young girl seeing as there was no other choice begins running into the thick forest, while weeping and gripping the small object in her hand.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
"How does it feel BRAT?!" Asked Yoaru to the struggling young boy who is currently being tightened to death by the metal chains.  
  
"Wh-what do you want f-from me?" Asked the boy in agony.  
  
"It's very simple just hand over the gem!"  
  
"I-argg don't n-no what you me-mean."  
  
The man's grip tightens on the chains nearly suffocating the young boy.  
  
"Don't LIE to me kid I know you have it!" Shouted Yoaru.  
  
::I-I can't te-ll this g-guy no matter wh-what:: Thought Touya as he tries to hold in the pain.  
  
Just then Shoski came in with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well those guards are out of the way, it's just this bra-"  
  
'Whoosh!'  
  
Suddenly the framed door slid open and in comes a beautiful emerald eyed women. She immediately gets on her hands and knees in front of the two men.  
  
"I beg you sirs; please spare my son's life!" Begged the lavender haired lady.  
  
"Well, well what have we here?" Said the tall man in an amused tone. "What shall we do to her?" Yoaru asked in mockery.  
  
"M-mom don't b-beg to these bast*rds."  
  
"I suggest you to SHUT that mouth of yours brat and hand over the gem before I really get pissed and send BOTH you and your mom to HELL to meet your father!!"  
  
"S-sirs we really don't know what you're talking about, you have to believe me." Pleaded the lady, both pain and sorrow shown clearly evident in her eyes hearing of her husbands sudden death.  
  
Just then police whistles and sirens were heard nearing the place.  
  
"Sh*t must have been one of the guards who alerted them, what do we do with these two now?!?" Asked Yoaru in frustration.  
  
"Just finish them off we'll explain to the boss later!" Said Shoski as he started to run out of the room.  
  
"Hehe, DONE!" Replies Yoaru, excitement in his twisted eyes.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
A young girl with auburn hair and tired emerald eyes pant heavily as she continues running through a dense forest. Occasionally getting roughly brushed by long tree branches. By now the moon was already halfway disappearing into the cold rainy night sky, and her small legs could no longer run.  
  
:: I wonder how mommy and everyone are doing...I wish they were with me, I heard about lots of scary ghost stories about this forest. I guess its best if I try to get out of here no matter how tired I am.::  
  
With that decision she continues running through the forest.  
  
By the time the sun finally awoke up from it's long slumber the poor girl seemly had caught a fever, and had a terrible throbbing headache.  
  
Right when she thought she was completely lost she was able to hear faint voices, with the hope of finding a way out of the forest she took it. After walking thirty very tiring feet she came upon a few small brick houses in a small village.  
  
:: I finally made it out of that forest alive.but my head aches so bad....:: With that last thought the young girl passed out in front of a small dojo.  
  
Well that's the end of my first chapter plz review! I bet it really needs some fixing sho recommend some for me! Thkz for reading~ 


	2. 1: A Piece of Me

ThIS iSh mAI sEcOnD cHaP tHE rEaL sToRy aND tHe cHARActERs bEgIn hERe, kINda cONfUSiNG iN tHE bEgInNInG hUH..lOlz welPz hOPe yOU lIke dIS cHAp.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters, lOlz I wish I did.  
Short Character Bio: Sakura-16 almost 17 years old  
  
Tomoyo-17 ½ years old  
  
Meilin-17 years old  
  
Eriol-18yeard old  
  
Keis-18 years old  
Chapter 1  
  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
  
~*A Piece of Me*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
"..."=Talking ::...::=Thinking -_-_-_-=Different Scene '...'=Actions  
  
"Staring back I see what I'm searching for.  
  
Looking down I see hope and dreams.  
  
Going ahead will bring uncertainties and pains.  
  
The road course of my life."  
  
2.08.578 A.R{Awakened Realm}. Xquo Age  
  
Late nightbirds sing their last notes as the rose-red sun slowly creeps up past Mt. Miko.  
  
'Clang, Clang.'  
  
A dark pink aura tinted sword clash with an equally beautiful gleaming sword of tinted dark purplish blue. The sounds radiate off the buildings of a beautiful and large dojo.  
  
A girl of sixteen with beautiful honey-brown hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes barely blocks an attack and glares back at her opponent. Her opponent with the sleek garnet hair and dark pools of amethyst grins back. Both seemly tired out with beads of sweat threatening to drop from their eyebrows. They charge again at each other, like bolts of lighting they pass each other. What were seconds seemed like hours to the audience sitting-staring from the left side of the dojo-room. Both fighters panting for air from opposite ends of the room, and exactly at the same time their swords crack and chips.  
  
Seeing as it was a tie to an extraordinary fight the audience begins to clap, but quickly quiets down when a long-bearded and aged man from across them stands up.  
  
"You two have done marvelously today, and have excelled well, a well and evenly matched battle that concluded of no victor. I will be looking forward to the next match between you two; you may retire to your rooms now."  
  
"Yes sensei!" Replied the two beautiful fighters as they bow to both the audience and their sensei and leave the room while the rest of the people pack out of the room as well.  
  
"WOW, you guys were GREAT out there!" Exclaimed a excited girl with ruby eyes and mid waist raven hair.  
  
"Thanks Meilin, but SAKURA had me work myself to death out there!" The amethyst-eyed beauty remarked loud enough for the girl named Sakura behind her to hear.  
  
"I wouldn't even speak if I were YOU, TOMOYO! You nearly chopped my whole left arm off!" The radiant girl named Sakura retorted in a kiddish hurt manner.  
  
"Aww, is little-baby Sakura hurt?" Laughed a tall young man with slightly ruffled blue hair, and azure eyes.  
  
"Eriol! I am NOT a baby! Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean you're anymore mature then I AM! Pouted Sakura as she gives him a punch to his arm for his comment.. [I noe Eriol doesn't usually act this way, but heck its mai story ^_~]  
The group of friends burst into laughter and slowly approached the southern side of the dojo. They bid their byes and head each to their own quarters. Sakura and Tomoyo both head in the same direction, for they had rooms next to each other.  
  
"You know Sakura you looked like you were out to kill during the match." Grinned the garnet-eyed girl.  
  
Sakura grinned back. "Well I guess trying to doge being sliced into two gets you going."  
  
The two best friends each head to their room and quickly changed out of their training attire and freshens up for dinner.  
"Sakura! Are you finished yet? We don't want to be TOO late, or sensei will make us clean the whole dojo, or maybe even worse!" Tomoyo called out to her friend.  
  
'Thump, bump'  
  
"WUT? It's already time?!? I-I haven't even changed out of my training clothes yet!" The young girl yelped back.  
  
::Sakura, Sakura 'sigh'.the same old clumsy and forgetful girl:: Tomoyo laughed to herself remembering how Sakura always never seeming to be able to be on time to things. Even though they were just half a year apart, Kiyori took the liberty of being the older sister figure for Minara. She had immediately taken a liking to her when they first met, and seeing how the poor girl had lost her parents and had been through a ot she felt a responsibility to look after the girl.  
  
"SOOO sorry! 'pant' I kinda fell asleep 'pant' on the chair." Sakura replied in a horsed tone.  
  
"Save your breathe for the running we have to do to reach the dining hall."  
  
Tomoyo giggled seeing Sakura make of face of sheer irony.  
  
"Come on I'm starving!" Said Tomoyo as the two girls begin to sprint towards the center building of the dojo.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
A beautiful dinning hall with a long and beautiful rosewood table is set down the center; accustomed with dangling lanterns above. It was a look of elegance but not overly done. Seeing that everyone was in their seats the cooks brings out the entrées and set it on the long table.  
  
"Hmm, Tomoyo and Sakura are late for dinner again?" Asked amusing a blond haired boy with soothing red eyes to his good friend with sapphire hair, Eriol  
  
"Well we all know Sakura isn't too good with time, and TOMOYO always has to rush her," Eriol grins, emphasizing Tomoyo's name knowing how his good pal felt towards her, while innocently picking up a bite with his chopsticks some rice and chicken. [Don't get mad, Tomoyo isn't into the ruby eyed guy only in a friend way k! Just gotta make this story more interesting:]P]  
  
As the young man with the ruby eyes and faint blush was about to retort to his friend the two girls burst through the entrance doors.  
  
"Uh hem, fourth time this week girls."  
  
The two glare at Eriol, while he gives them an innocent smile.  
  
"Can you give everyone here a reasonable explanation as to why you two are late again?" Questioned their sensei sitting at the very front of the table, while gently laying down his chopsticks giving the two late guests his full attention.  
  
"Sorry sensei we were talking, and forgot the ti-  
  
"No, that's not true. It was my fault, I accidentally forgot about the time when I took a quick nap, and by the time I woke up we were already late and I had made Tomoyo wait for me." Sakura said bowing her head down.  
  
'Sigh' "Well I guess I can let it go this time, but don't let it happen again." Their sensei said in a stern manner.  
  
The young man with the short blond hair and dark red eyes stared bug eyed.  
  
:: The sensei had never let HIM off the hook, even though everyone knew Sakura was his granddaughter it seemed the sensei had his eyes especially on him::  
Eriol snickered amusingly watching his good friend's expression, and the Sensei seemed to have noticed the blond haired boy, Keis' [Ki-s] surprise as well.  
  
"Keis-san once you are able to concentrate on your performance in Swordstech then I won't have to keep such a watchful eye on you." Stated the sensei staring into the young man.  
  
"Yes, sensei" He replied meekly, staring down at his bowl of food.  
  
As the group of girls giggle making Keis' blush redden.  
THiS cHaPteR wAs sHorTeR, hOpE yOu likKeD iT tHo. ReViEw aNd tElL mE wHat I cAn fix oN! thAnKz foR yUR rEvIEwz +]!~ 


	3. 2: A Sudden Movement

sEcOnd cAHpiE! I'Ll tRY to mAkE iT lOnGErz, enJoY~  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.  
Character Bio: Syaoran-18 ½ years old  
Chapter 2  
  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
  
~*A Sudden Movement*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"..."=Talking  
  
::...::=Thinking  
  
-_-_-_-=Different Scene  
  
'...'=Actions  
"Everything goes in a blur...  
  
As they pass before I can reach out to hold...  
  
How will I reach a way to find a way out..."  
  
A pair of eyelids opens slowly revealing two blank pools of amber as it stares up above toward the white ceiling. The owner of the amber pools blinks and turns towards the sunlight-streamed window causing the young man to block the radiant light with his palm. He groggily leaves his bed as he heads into the restroom to fully wake himself up.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
A middle-aged man with gray hair and warm amber eyes eats breakfast enjoyingly with a beautiful lady with raven sleek hair of the same age on his left-hand side. As servants place more entrées before their eyes the amber-eyed man turns his attention to the lady next to him.  
  
"Yelan dear, where's our beloved son now?" He asks in a childish tone.  
  
"Ooh honey, you know exactly where Xiao Lang has been going off to am I right?" The beautiful lady with mahogany hair replied back in an amused manner.  
  
"Well he wouldn't be my son if I had no clue where he was sneaking off to." He grins, "I guess I might as well give him more freedom, but with freedom he shall get more responsibilities." The man adds with a sudden glint in his eyes.  
  
Just then a young man with a pair of amber pools barely open with morning hair comes into the room and slumps into the right-handed side seat of the middle-aged man.  
  
"I'm sorry I came late, I kinda...overslept..." The young man said with a low tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it son, I'm sure it was something VERY important that had kept you up all night." The man with the mischievous eyes said beaming towards his son.  
  
The young man with chocolate brown hair looks at his father shocked. :: Could this really be dad? He usually would go on with a lecture about how I should be punctual and that's one of the key things of responsibility.::  
  
"Son, I know you've been secretly going into the city a lot, even though I told you to stay in the palace." 'Seeing his son about to retort back he holds out his hand signaling to let him continue' "However seeing that your eighteenth birthday has passed for some months now you DO deserve some more freedom."  
  
"Thank you father...so does this mean I will be able to go into the city whenever I want?" Hope clearly in his voice.  
  
"Of course, but I must warn you that with more freedom always comes with more responsibilities, and I don't just mean to watch out for the rebelling people in the cities-{Having heard this remark his son quickly changed from sincere gladness to bitterness} but also such as having a wife and your own family."  
  
It had seemed like great conversation but it tremendously soured in the end thought the young man sitting next to his father with a sullen expression.  
  
"I DON'T want to marry father!! I am perfectly fine on my own, why would I want someone to always get in my way and for me to constantly look after?" The young man stood up hitting his palm on the table, but tried to calm himself down, seeing his mother's shocked expression of his sudden outburst.  
  
"Son you know you have to marry someday, and I'm sure any girl in this country would be willing to! You are my only heir, and we must keep our family line!!" His father as well losing his temper.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it?! To have our family name passed on! Well I'm telling you now that I WON'T marry! There's nothing YOU can do about it EITHER!!" The young man burst through the room no longer able to hold down his anger; leaving his last remarks still hanging in the room.  
'Sigh' "I have no idea what has happened to our son lately, he has always been very patient and thoughtful." Said the kind lady staring at her husband soothingly as he slowly sits himself down in his seat.  
  
"Well whatever it is, he had better fix it before the next time we have a discussion" Replied the stressed out man as they continue back with their breakfast in silence.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The salty breeze of the sea rushes around the young man with the chocolate hair and determined amber eyes as he stares out towards the sea, while sitting on the rooftop of an outpost tower.  
  
'Sigh'  
  
:: I really lost it in there.but father didn't have a right to judge the countries people, if I lived in this country I would rebel as well! What in the world was he thinking, when he made us become allies with the Zyor Country?! Arggg, not to mention dragging in the whole marriage business!::  
  
The young man stands up shaking his head to try to clear his head, and jumps down the roof swiftly, landing softly on the grassy ground. As he makes his way north into the forest.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Yawn'  
  
As an auburn haired girl slowly stretches and yawns from her light pink bed she turns her head slowly towards her sleek glossy pink clock.  
  
Her emerald eyes nearly bulge out, realizing how late she had woke up, and quickly heads into the restroom.  
  
:: I swore I had set my alarm clock last night; argg must have hit it unconsciously again. Gonna miss breakfast, but oooh wells, its Saturday anyway I can just catch brunch in the city::  
  
She quickly picks out a pair of jeans and a black wife beater, and slips on some loose sandals, and heads out the door. She knew her friends should be about done with their breakfast by now, and her guess was confirmed when she saw them walk out of the dinning hall. A pair of warm azure eyes first sighted Sakura, and soon the whole group of friends spotted her. She waved to them while smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Care to explain where you've been, young lady?" Eriol asked in a strict tone, but his playful sapphire gave him away.  
  
Oooh come on WE ALL know that little Sakura slept in again!" Keis answered a matter-of-factly.  
  
"What is today, gain up on Sakura day?"  
  
The group of friends burst into laughter, and together walk towards a garden and sits under the shade of large cherry blossoms. Just then a small rumbling noise was heard from Sakura's stomach, and everybody sweat drops.  
  
"See that's what you get for sleeping in late." Eriol said smiling towards Minara.  
  
"Let's go into the city today then, we haven't been there for the longest time with all the training going on, and I have missed eating at Mr. Munuji's [Mu-nu-gy] food stand!" The emerald-eyed girl exclaimed bubbly.  
  
"That's cuz you know that whenever you go der he always lets you eat for free, while when I want something he charges me double then his other customers!" Complained Eriol, emphasizing the I part.  
  
"Well that's because you almost completely destroyed his stand!" Tomoyo scolded causing everyone to laugh reminiscing the incident.  
  
'Humph'  
  
"Well I was only trying to help out the old man." He stated defiantly, with his arms crossed.  
  
"More like ruined him." The man with ruby orbs joked.  
  
"Well maybe if you hadn't tripped me! Then nothing would have gone wrong."  
  
"Yea sure put the blame on ME!"  
  
As the two were in a furious glaring contest, the girls were laughing and sweat dropping.  
  
"Come on lets go before I die of hunger!" Complained Sakura.  
  
"Argg fine I'll go."  
  
"Now that's a good LITTLE boy!" Sakura teases the azure eyed young man, as she quickly runs off ahead.  
  
The group of friends laughs as they see Eriol chase after her, and they all slowly head into the city.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
A tall young man with auburn hair and cool amber eyes steps out of a dark forest, and appears on an outskirt of a busy city.  
  
:: Finally made it out of that forest::  
  
Then a large grumble comes from his stomach, as he smiles sheepishly remembering that he had not eaten breakfast, due to the little argument he had with his father.  
  
:: Well I guess I'll go eat brunch first then head over to Mugen's::  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
"HEL-LO! Mr. Munuji [Moo-noo-gi]!!" A sweet voice exclaimed.  
  
"Is that you Sakura dear? Came a sincere old voice.  
  
"Yes it's me! Where are you?" Asked the auburn haired girl with curiosity shown in her emerald eyes, as she looks side to side.  
  
"Oooh dear it's so good to hear from you, I'm behind the stand, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
In a few short moments a short gray bearded man stands up behind the stand with a few food ingredients in hand, but seeing who was next to Sakura gave him a jump.  
  
"Er-Eriol what are you doing here?" The poor man stuttered with both anger and fear.  
  
"Ooh don't worry, I promise he won't break anything this time!" Sakura said waving her hands franticly.  
  
'Grunt'  
  
"Yea THIS time! You're lucky boy, if you hadn't been friends with Sakura I would have made you pay your whole life's worth of savings!" Munuji said angrily to Eriol.  
  
Everyone all tried to suppress their laughter, at the scene of Eriol getting scolded before them.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Eriol replied guiltily.  
  
'Hmmph'  
  
"Well since I haven't seen Sakura for what seemed like ages, I'll put that innocent behind me today." The old man said smiling turning towards Sakura, while Eriol gave Sakura a-you-better-thank-me-later-for-coming look. While Sakura puts on an innocent smile to both of the men. Soon the group placed their orders and happily chatted on what they should do for the day, while more customers came into the stand. A tall young man with chocolate brown hair and warm cold eyes wearing a pair of baggy khaki's and a loose green shirt also comes into the stand and sits in the back corner, behind a small group of muscular middle aged men. For some strange reason ever since he walked in Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, his powerful green aura gave her a reminiscent feeling it was like she had known this man before, or from someplace. However in a split second the aura was gone.  
  
"That DAMN excuse of a man LI and his filthy Zyor Government has been robbing every body's lives!" Erupted one of the middle aged-muscular men as he throws a cup of Sake on the floor shattering it into pieces. As his fellow friends start to engage on the topic.  
  
Sakura and her group of friends all turn around hearing the outburst, and stare disapprovingly at the rowdy drunk men. While the amber eyed man in the corner takes a quick glance at the men but quickly turns his stare back onto the table, as a thoughtful and sober expression crosses his face.  
  
"The Nokuwa's should already burn HIM and make his life a real LIVING HELL! Another cursed drunkenly, as the group of men erupts in loud laughter, while chugging down many shots of Sake. Completely ignoring Mr. Munuji's persisting of them to stop, and instead shoves the old him aside. Quickly Sakura and her friends rush over to help the aged man up.  
  
'SLAM'  
  
The group of rowdy men startled looks on the side of their table that the sudden outburst came form. They slowly look from the fist on the table and up at the owner of the fist that held fire raging emerald eyes.  
  
"ALREADY being a rowdy and drunk group you're disrespecting EVERYONE in here!! Not to mention being hypocrites by accusing our president of what isn't even PROVEN, but you had the NERVES to push down this poor MAN!! I SUGGEST the FOUR of you get out of this STAND RIGHT NOW before I REALLY LOSE IT!!" The determined and angered girl commanded.  
  
"AND who da 'hic' HELL do you 'hic' THINK YOU ARE 'hic'?!?  
  
"MISSY 'hic' we suggest you turn YOUR 'hic' little pretty face BACK 'hic' to find some other MEN 'hic' that would want a PIECE of YOU 'hic', we're not INTERESTED 'hic'!!" With that remark by the largest out of all the men his fellow friends started to laugh and snicker.  
  
That remark had really pissed off the already angered girl into sheer furiousness. Before any of her friends could try to stop her she had already shot a bright and powerful light pink fast streak into the snickering man.  
wElLz that's tHE sEcONd cHAP!~ kEep In mInD tHaT mOsT pEoplE nO lOnGEr bElIEvEd In mAgIq nOR hAD iT, sO wE'Ll sEe wUtS gOnNA hAPPen NExT cHAPTer!~ rEvIEW aND tElL mE wUT I sHOuLD wOrk ONz thANkx +]~ 


	4. 3: A New Beginning

wElLz tHE fOlLoWiNg cHaPz should gET bEta anD hOPe yOu eNjOy rEADIn eM!~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
  
~*A New Beginning*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"..."=Talking  
  
::...::=Thinking  
-_-_-_-=Different Scene  
'...'=Actions  
"From life you learn many things.  
I never thought they were true though.  
But I now know how people learn to never trust."  
Previously  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That remark had really pissed off the already angered girl into sheer furiousness. Before any of her friends could try to stop her she had already shot a bright and powerful light aura blue fast streak into the snickering man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Small curious kids and townspeople hurry to rush over to a small stand after hearing a loud commotion. A bewildering scene met them all as gasps and small whispers were made. There stood before them a beautiful determined emerald-eyed girl with an extravagant long looking sword held by her right hand and middle and index fingers on the flat edge middle part of the gleaming sword. What made this scene even more unusual was a four huge sized man unconscious crashed on the broken side of the wall.  
  
::OH no people are gathering around...I knew I shouldn't have let that moron get the better of me:: Thought the green eyed beauty as she quickly turns to her friends who have shock and grin expressions.  
  
"Well I guess you taught those guys sumthin' but this time it's not me who is gonna be on Mr. Munuji's hate list." Said Eriol while he shakes his index finger side to side in a "tsl-tsk" manner.  
  
Sakura gives him a quick glare before quickly turning to the old stand owner with a deeply apologetic look.  
  
She quickly bowed in apology while repeating saying sorry.  
  
"Don't worry about it child, you had better be more worried about yourself it wont be long before the patrolling guards come round, you guys should hurry and leave." He kindly said while shooing them out.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Munuji [Moo-nu-gi]." She replied quickly and gave a small bow before speeding off with her friends.  
  
The aged gray bearded man grins slightly watching them run off before turning around and looking at the mess in his stand.  
  
He gently sighs and lightly shakes his head side to side.  
  
:: That dear girl is still as headstrong as a bull:: He thought while chuckling slightly to himself, not too long whistles are heard and patrol guards arrive at the scene.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The young man with cool amber eyes and chocolate brown hair takes one last glance at the scene flooded with patrol guards and a few medics before turning heading into the city.  
  
::That girl had such a familiar aura, not to mention strong...even the most powerful and rich families have just a little bit of magiq ability..'furiously shakes his head' argg its no time to be tinking bout some girl that's probably just from a low scumed government family.::{He sOuNDs mEaN hUH lOlz, hE'Ll bE a lOT mORE nIcEr lAtER oNz!} Deciding not to think of the matter anymore he walks in a faster place heading towards the shop industry side of the city.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
"You know that was pretty fun back there, I actually don't mind going to Munuji's anymore, I doubt he'll still remember what I did last time after today." Eriol said grinning his trademark grin at Sakura.  
  
'Humph'  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell him something that will make him angry at you again." Sakura said as she crossed her arms as the gang came from a sprint to a trot.  
  
The crew laughed as they saw the two bickering again.  
  
"Oh yea, and why would Mr. Munuji be mad at innocent old me?"  
  
"Well it seems he hasn't noticed "innocent old you" have been secretly taking bowls of his famously made Odone Noodles." She smirked back at him.  
  
"H-How do you know about that?!" He questioned with surprised wide eyes.  
  
"He told me that strangely he had been using more cooking ingredients and they don't add up to what he is supposed to be earning, and I find it REALLY strange whenever its my day to cook the meals you disappear and come back with a full stomach!" She said glaring slightly at him. [In this story lets just say Sakura isn't all that great in cooking ]  
  
"Uhh, uhh well how you know that I didn't just go buy my meals." He countered.  
  
"Uhh, man have you forgotten your broke, every since you bought those expensive Bear Crys-" Before Keis was able to finish Eriol quickly covered his mouth while smiling sheepishly to the others.  
  
Luckily for him Sakura didn't hear what Keis was saying since they had already approached the Weaponary of Magiq shore and she had already happily ran ahead into the store.  
  
"Wow look guys isn't this awesome Mugen [Moo-gin] said it just arrived." Sakura excitedly called to her friends as they all entered into the store.  
  
In her hand she held a beautifully crafted and shiny piece of art more then like a sword. It had beautiful light carvings on the blade, with a simple and elegant light pink holding piece. There was a strange word-symbol made out of a special kind of stone that reflected all different colors of light at the hand held place you could tell it looked ancient but not dull but had held beauty that gave you a sense of awe.  
  
"WOW, Sakura you don't waste a second when it comes to finding remarkable stuff!!" Meilin exclaimed just as excitingly.  
  
Just then a young man of similar age as them with semi long red hair comes towards them.  
  
"HEY, Mugen!" Sakura happily greeted.  
  
"How's it going man?" The group greeted the new appeared young man.  
  
"It's been pretty busy what with all the new shipping's, but I see Sakura had beaten you guys in finding my new masterpiece in my collection." He smiled warmly at them while noticing the beautiful blade in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Well we know our little Sakura always had a good bond with the magiq pieces." Tomoyo [Kee-your-ee] said smiling.  
  
"Well this gorgeous blade sure knows how to choose its owner."  
  
'Sigh' "I wish but I haven't really been saving up and I'm pretty sure Sensei Tengi will kill me if I spent it all on a sword when my other is still in good condition."  
  
"Haha Sensei has been keeping you guys pretty busy, huh."  
  
"Man, you have NOOO idea." Eriol sad tiredly.  
  
"Are yoo guys too tired to spar?" He asked amusingly already knowing the answer."  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" They all chorused together.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
A young man in deep thought slowly approaches the Weapons of Magiq store before he abruptly stops and looks at the store puzzled.  
  
:: There must be at least four powerful auras in there...don't tell me there's a fight going on in there!:: He quickly rushes in the store misthinking his friend was in trouble.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
::It's always a thrill sparing here at Mugen's even though the room looks pretty much similar to the one back at the dojo, here we get to try out all the different types of magiq equipment.:: Thought the jade eyed girl as she sent a powerful blow at Eriol using the new beautiful sword.  
  
Eriol barely blocked her fast counter, as he uses two small but deadly blades of his own.  
  
"Your gonna have to do better then that Sakura, there's no way your gonna be able to beat the Great Mighty Eriol! He stated in a cocky manner.  
  
His compliment just made the determined girls aura flare dark pink as along with her sword. She quickly sends a full hard streak of pink towards him. Unaware to the two that everyone's attention was now on their duel, along with the young man from Mr. Munuji's stands attention. Mugen suddenly noticed a familiar aura behind him and turned around to the new comer who was still slightly panting from sprinting in.  
  
"Hey Syaoran I didn't know you were gonna come today." Mugen smiled slightly at the amber-eyed man.  
  
The gang watching the fight turns around sees Mugen talking to a tall and well-built young man, with stone cold amber eyes.  
  
"He looks perty kyoot huh!" Meilin whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea.I guess, but he looks like a cold person." Tomoyo whispers back uncertainly.  
  
Keis overhearing them decided to say something as well. "Yea Meilin, Tomoyo likes a guy who is more open like me, and as handsome as me." He stated in a proud tone while standing in a pose.  
  
'Cough, cough' "Choke me before I gag." Tomoyo says to Meilin as she walks towards Mugen as a giggling Meilin and blushing Keis follow behind.  
  
"Oooh, and let me introduce you to my childhood friends this beauty is Tomoyo Daidouji, this equally as beautiful lady is Meilin Rae, and this 'cough' handsome 'cough' guy is Keis Kim."  
  
"Hey,-" Said a complaining tone.  
  
"And this TRULY handsome buddy of mine is called Syaoran." Mugen cut in before Keis could complain further.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." The two girls said to the amber-eyed man, while Keis gave him a hearty handshake.  
  
"...and those TWO going at it is Eriol Hiragaziwa with the azure eyes, and the emerald eyed beauty is Sakura Tengi."  
  
The handsome amber-eyed man went wide-eyed for a split second and went back to his serious expression.  
  
:: So she's the granddaughter of the famous Sensei Tengi, I guess the rumors of her being remarkably beautiful and dangerous were true.:: Thought Syaoran as he watched how gracefully she moved as one with the gleaming blade, but couldn't clearly see her face due to how quick she moved.  
After the impact of the strong bolt Eriol was left still standing but one of his blades fell to pieces to the ground.  
  
"Maybe I should go easier on the "Great Mighty Eriol." Sakura childishly said.  
  
"NOT a chance!!" He retorted proudly.  
  
She quickly jumped as fast as lighting towards him as he barely dodges her blade as she lands right where he stood a millisecond ago. The small group watches in fascination as bolts were shot across the room and slices and clangs were made. Both opponents' aura colors were disintegrating signaling they were both tiring out fast.  
  
'Pant, pant' ::This is getting tiring, don't know how much longer I can keep this up, better end this quick:: Both thought at the same time. At the same time they faced up their sword and slammed fourth their index and middle finger on the flat edge of the blade shooting fourth large and bright bolts at each other. A thunderously loud boom was heard when the two bolts met and electric shocks were heard as the two bolts were both trying to push one another. The midnight blue bolt seemed to advance more over the dark pink one.  
  
"Hmm, even though those two were always evenly matched, seems Eriol will be the victor." Keis said in an expertise manner.  
  
"Sakura won't give in that easily!" Tomoyo stated with confidence.  
  
::I-I can't le-t E-Eriol win ju-st like th-is, or I-I would ne-never hear the e-end of it!:: Sakura shouted determinedly to herself as she gritts her teeth and gives it her all.  
  
"Hmm? HEY!! Look guys there's this weird light coming out of the stone on Sakura's sword!" Meilin said excitingly.  
  
A strange silvery pink aura came out of the word-symbol and combined into Minara's dark hue pink aura and a bright white light was emitted. Everyone quickly shielded his or her eyes and by the time the light had died down you could see Eriol panting harshly with his right knee kneeled on the floor. While Sakura is panting just as hard and tiredly, leaning on her sword for support.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"See I told you Sakura doesn't give up that easily!" Tomoyo smirked back at Keis, but quickly rushes towards Eriol's side as Keis followed after her.  
  
While Meilin, and Mugen go towards Sakura.  
  
"That was a GREAT duel you did!!"  
  
"Thanks Meilin, but I couldn't just let Eriol beat me like that." Sakura grinned.  
  
Syaoran's calm expression turned slightly puzzled as he saw the emerald eyed girls face clearly.  
  
::Isn't this the same girl from earlier?::  
  
Sakura then notices the man with the puzzled amber eyes. "Hmm, have I met you somewhere before?" Sakura points to the young man.  
  
"Huh, oh, I saw your battle earlier this morning at the food stand." He replied earnestly as he was broken out of his thoughts.  
  
Sakura slowly blushes remembering her morning 'incident.'  
  
::Ooh, that's right this was the same guy that gave me that weird feeling::  
  
Then she notices that Eriol was standing up from his bended position, and runs towards him seeing how bad he was injured.  
  
"Eriol, are you ok??" Sakura asks worriedly as she sees that his head is still in a bended down position.  
  
"Ugh....."  
  
"I am...."  
  
Sakura's expression turned even more worried as his voice sounds in pain.  
  
"Just fine!" He exclaims as his face stares up with a grin plastered on his lips.  
  
Everyone nearly fell from his sudden change but Sakura was the first to recover back and gave him an angry glare.  
  
"You know how WORRIED I WAS??" As she gave him a hard slap to the arm.  
  
However his grin quickly turned to a grimace as she just smacked one of his wounds.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry I forgot!" Guilt written all over the green-eyed girl.  
  
"Urrgggg, this is the last time I'm going to challenge YOU gen!" As he was helped up by Sakura.  
  
"You know I can drop you if you don't stop your complaining!!"  
  
The group started to laugh and even Syaoran grinned seeing the two bickering again and started heading downstairs.  
A shadow from behind a door frame slowly disappears as well.  
HMmMm wOndEr wHaT this shadowed fIgURE isH. wELl Syaoran iSh finally iN this cHAP hE sEemS kIndA mEAn bUT hEs gOT a good side. wElL hOpE yOo eNjOyed tHiS cHapPie!~ 


	5. 4: How It Began

ThE mAiN sTORy iSh bOut TO bEgIn sTarTIn thIS cHAp!~  
Chapter 4  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
  
~*How It Began*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"..."=Talking  
  
::...::=Thinking  
  
-_-_-_-=Different Scene  
  
'...'=Actions  
  
"You wait for this moment,  
  
it comes unexpectantly,  
  
sometimes the only way to move forward  
  
is to forget about the past."  
  
Zyor Territory  
  
A mid aged man with long gray hair sits on the throne; his eyes shine venomously as he sees a cloaked shadow kneel before him.  
  
"I've heard that you have some important news to tell me?" Asked the man in apprehension.  
  
"Yes, sir I have a matter that will interest you greatly...it has to do with the 'Spirit' legend."[lOlz I nOE it soUNDs cOrnY]  
  
The mid aged man's devilish red eyes seemed to double over in excitement. "What have you found out, spit it out already!?!"  
  
"I was at Kangawa the foreday, and I had felt a few powerful auras. I followed it to an old magic weaponry shop, and there I would make no mistake of it, I could both see and feel The Sword."  
  
"Y-You mean the genuine 'Spirit' sword?!" The man almost leapt out of the throne chair.  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Who summoned it??"  
  
"It was Sensei Tengi's granddaughter."  
  
'Humph' "Figures...but that reminds me didn't their only son die at an early age? How would they have a granddaughter??"  
  
"That uhh my highness no one really knows."  
  
"Well then your new job now is to find out who this girl really is, and make sure she doesn't fully use the potential of that sword."  
  
"I'll do my best your highness." With that the shadowed figure crept out of the throne room.  
  
The long haired man with the devilish red eyes walks towards the balcony and looks out towards the gloomy rainy sky.  
  
::With the 'Spirit' sword in Li's country they would have an advantage against us...but there are always ways for me to get whatever I want.:: The diabolical man grins and starts to form plans on how to get the destined mistress and her powers.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"So, Sakura how long are you going to hide 'It' from Sensei?"  
  
"Uhh, hehe just until I get on his good side again." The sea green- eyed beauty smiles sheepishly at her friend. Apparently the Sensei heard from the townspeople's talk about how Sakura had used her magiq on the group of drunken men.  
  
"Well I don't blame you for what you did, if it was me I would probably blow up on them too." Her amethyst-eyed friend supports.  
  
"Haha, the day I see Tomoyo Daidouji lose her temper is the day when the 'Spirit' Legend comes true."  
  
Everyone knew about the 'Spirit' Legend, it was one of those legends that were passed down generation from generation by grandparents to small children. It was said that at the beginning of time there were three sacred stones that held great magiq. When all four were gathered together it gave whoever held those four the greatest amount of magiq. Around 800 years ago there was a group of 'Spirits' at least that was what everyone thought they were. They were most frightening to the government, however the townsfolk held no fear towards them for they only punished the corrupt government officials. They moved swiftly through the nights and everyone had figured they must have been spirits to punish the sinful. However the most corrupt man, the main General of the Army, in the government failed to believe that they were spirits and burned everything in his path to find who was behind these schemes.  
  
They were finally caught when a person from the group betrayed them and sold them to the General. The person had told the government how they were able to have such magiqal abilities, and it was due to the stones, hoping by telling him this he was to be spared. When the leader of the group along with every 'Spirit' was to be executed she proclaimed that one day two destined 'Spirits' would bring down the corrupt government. The General had become fearful and tried looking for the stones but had found only two. It is still said that the government even today is still searching for the remaining last stone. Many people told this legend differently some even said there was a 'Spirit' sword involved which was the Spirit mistress's own sword along with a sacred 'Spirit' pendent that belonged to her lover.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
As the gloomy day with heavy raindrops slowly tick by, an aged man along with an aged women sit together drinking tea. The old man seemed to be in deep thought as he slowly takes sips of his tea.  
  
"Dear, what has been troubling you? Is it the sudden outburst of that aura we felt the day before?" The lady with gray hair tied in a bun asked lightly.  
  
"Mmm, it has somewhat to do with that...but lately I have found a sudden change in our dear Sakura's aura...ever since that day. I can still feel a tint of the outburst aura in hers." The man replied in a nostalgic tone as he continued to drink the tea quietly.  
  
"The aura we felt that day however wasn't bad." The lady reassured.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't good either...it was feeling-less, I wonder where she had came in contact with that aura."  
  
"Perhaps it's better if we allow her time and tell us when she's comfortable, she's always been a good girl I'm sure she knows what she's doing"  
  
The man grunts softly as he shifts uncomfortably. "Perhaps your right, I suppose I must give her my trust for now..."  
  
The lady gently smiles at him knowing how much he cares for their dear granddaughter, and seeing how stubborn Sakura could get sometimes they were always worrying about her safety.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'Sigh' "Don't you just hate it when it rains??" Sakura asks her friends as they are all gathered in the common room.  
  
"Yea, it's sooo boring." The usually energetic Meilin said dully.  
  
"I agree." Eriol said dully as she lays belly down on the couch.  
  
"I think rainy days are GREAT!!" Keis says happily, as all the girls shoot him daggers. Seeing that he was probably going to get hammered or badly beaten Keis quickly changes the subject.  
  
"Hey, uhh Sakura you never told us how you were able to get that awesome sword."  
  
Sakura's face immediately brightened completely forgetting the idea of hammering the guy. "Well since Mugen said that the sword fitted me perfectly and my birthday was coming up he decided to give me an early birthday present!"  
  
"Your birthday is coming up, I ALMOST forgot!! We haven't even started to plan for anything!!" The usually genki Meilin returned.  
  
With that the group started talking about ideas and plans for her birthday.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
5 days later.....  
  
A young man with auburn hair and serious amber eyes is training with his blade as beads of sweat drops every time he makes a sudden move. Then he quickens to do a complicated move but fails and drops onto the mat.  
  
"Arggg!" ::What the heck is wrong with me! That move came usually comes very easy, but all day I wasn't able to do it.:: Then the girl with amber hair and emerald eyes flashes across his mind.  
  
Shaking his head furiously he thinks. ::Why the heck has her face been appearing in my mind:: The more he tries not to think of her the more he saw her, the way she had fought, and that powerful but soothing aura of hers.  
  
::Arggg, that's it I have to get some air:: With that thought he goes to get changed and decides to visit his friend at the Weaponry store.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
::Hmmm, that's weird it looks like Mugen is about to close the store, but this early?:: The amber eyed man thought as he sees the store's steal gates halfway down.  
  
"Mugen! Where are you??" Syaoran calls out to his friend as he enters the store and not seeing his friend in sight.  
  
"Syaoran, is that you?!" The young man with red hair calls back as he slowly climbs down from the stairs with a present neatly wrapped.  
  
"Yea, what's with the gift??" Syaoran points.  
  
"Ooh it's for Sakura it's her birthday, you remember her right? I was about to head over to her party, you wanna come??" Not even minding if Syaoran remembered whom the girl was.  
  
Hearing the jade-eyed girls name made his heart speed faster and he could literally butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Uhh, I-I don't even have a gift though." A side of him really wanted to go to the party, but his sensible side told him not to, he barely even knew this girl...but still there was a longing.  
  
"Aww, well hey don't worry man you are in a Magiq Weaponry Shop the stuff here Sakura loves, just pick out something." He waves around himself.  
  
"Uhh..I don't know...." He answers sheepishly with a faint almost unnoticeable blush on his face.  
  
"Aww, come on it'll be fun something I bet you've never heard of!" Mugen grins.  
  
"Ok, ok fine let me just find something." He replies as he looks around. Then something caught his eye, it was in a small glass case, with some sort of pendent made with a light pink type of crystal shard. He could feel a warm tingly feeling from it, and it immediately reminded him of the green-eyed girl.  
  
"I'll get this."  
  
"Hmm, good choice that thing was in here ever since I was nine, lots of people liked it but it was never sold."  
  
The amber-eyed man nods. "How much?"  
  
"No pay, just take it."  
  
"I can't do that or it wouldn't be a gift from me to her more like a gift from you to her." The amber eyed boy points out.  
  
"Alright, alright but I'll wrap it for you."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Loud music pumps in the air with glamorous lights flashing about. While two young men approach the dojo.  
  
'Thump, thump, thump' ::Great, I'm nervous again I can feel my heartbeat behind my throat! I knew I shouldn't have came, but why am I here then arggg, its just some stupid girl that I met that I know completely nothing about:: He shakes his head furiously trying to regain some senses but fails. "ARGGG!!!"  
  
"What's wrong with ya? You've been shaking your head so hard I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off!" Mugen questioned.  
  
"Ohh...ergg it's nothing." Syaoran answers as he tries to reassure himself.  
  
"Yeah ok then, well we're here!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"This party's awesome!!! I lub you guys sooo much!!!" Sakura exclaims as she gives the whole group a big bear hug.  
  
"Y-your wel-come b-but can you n-not cut off our air c- circulations!!" Eriol breathlessly breathes out.  
  
"Hmm...?" Sakura answers naïvely as she slowly notics how blue everyone was turning.  
  
"Oh my!! I'm so sorry!! Are you guys ok?!?!" As she quickly releases her deathly grip.  
  
"Yea, least I tink my air circulation's going gen." Keis says as normal color slowly returns to his face while the others agree on their well being as well.  
  
"I think for her next birthday we should get small infant Sakura a restraining order." Eriol said quietly as he tried to whisper to Keis.  
  
"Can you repeat what YOU just said old grandfather Eriol!" Sakura says as she shoots him daggers.  
  
"Uhh eheh I said w-we should uhhh sh-should..." Eriol tries to answer as he turns to Keis for help.  
  
"Sorry man can't help ya out, this IS Sakura, you know she has super good hearing, 'Sigh' it's no use trying to lie to her." He grimly jokes as everyone breaks into laughs. Until Meilin notices two figures illuminated by the shadow near the doorway.  
  
Sorry this chapter was super short but I'm really really sleepy rite now but I'll post a longer chapter next ASAP sho plz review!~ 


	6. 5: A Not So Friendly Encounter

Some action in this chapter, hOPe yOU eNJOy tHE sTory :]!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sworn Purple Destiny  
~*A Not So Friendly Encounter*~  
  
By: aZnDrEaMeR1788  
  
"..."=Talking  
  
::...::=Thinking  
  
-_-_-_-=Different Scene  
  
'...'=Actions  
  
"Watching you brings a sudden jolt in me,  
  
your every move is mesmerizing,  
  
you will never be forgotten,  
  
I will always be here waiting."  
  
Previously  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, this IS Sakura, you know she has super good hearing, 'Sigh' it's no use trying to lie to her." He grimly joked as everyone broke into laughs. Until Meilin noticed two figures illuminated by the shadow near the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MUGEN!! How long have you been standing there, what are you doing here?!?" Squealed Meilin as she spotted Mugen and the young man from a couple days before. [Did it seem like it would be some evil ppl?]  
  
"For the party, AND of course to see you!" He winked at her making her blush slightly.  
  
"Always the womanizer!" Eriol interjected.  
  
Mugen grinned. "Jealous??"  
  
"Hahaha ME?? No way, I don't need to use WORDS to persuade girls to fall for me! My looks can handle that!"  
  
"Oooh REALLY?? Tell me, Mr. I-Can-Get-Any-Girl-I-Want, which girl has actually fallen HEAD over heels for you?? Sakura questions.  
  
"Uhhh, well uhh, ooh my dear Tomoyo over here!!" He suddenly goes over and holds Tomoyo by the shoulders.  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushes before pushing Eriol away; the blush went unnoticed by all except Sakura.  
  
Sakura grins mischievously. "Hey, why don't we play a REALLY, REALLY fun game!?!"  
  
"What kind of game?" Keis asked.  
  
"Well I am OFFICIALLY 17 today, so it's a legal age to drink Sabe, rite!" She stated more then asked.  
  
Everyone's face almost paled he or she pretty much knew what kind of game this was leading to.  
  
"W-wait just a minute you know whenever I drink Sabe I become easily drunk!" Eriol panics.  
  
"Yea, me two!"  
  
"Me three!!" The whole group agrees.  
  
"Awww, come on guys you don't even know what the game even is yet!" Sakura tries to convince them.  
  
"Any game to do with Sabe is deadly, especially if you're playing the game!" Keis states ignorantly.  
  
"Uhhh, am I missing something?" Syaoran whispers to Mugen.  
  
"Well you know Sabe is a VERY strong liquor, and most of us gets drunk easily from it but Sakura is a different case. We let Sakura try it for fun before and to her it's like drinking water." He whispers back. [Drinking is bad, but just pretend this drink doesn't actually do any harm besides getting ppl a little drunk. ^_^, and yea this is so unlike innocent Sakura but I'm trying to add different twists to dis story.]  
  
"Ohhh, really." Syaoran says mysteriously.  
  
"Come on guys it IS my birthday, PWEASE!" Sakura uses her deadly puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh wut the heck, let's just play, we better let the infant have her way before she cries." Eriol commented earning a hard hit on the head from Sakura.  
  
:: Oh wasn't there someone with Mugen when he came?:: Sakura suddenly recalls as she turns around and sees the young man from the other day talking with Mugen.  
  
"Uhh...w-would you l-like to j-join us?" It seemed like she had mysteriously lost her voice in front of this guy, which is totally unlike her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh you mean the game? Uhh, whatever." He shrugges carelessly.  
  
Sakura quickly shook her head and was set on beating this rude guy.  
  
:: Who does he think he is with that attitude of his, well I'm gonna show him!::  
  
"Ok the rules are simple, I'll start off first and we'll go clockwise. When it's your turn you have to drink four cups of Sabe and then you're allowed to choose anyone to do either a dare, answer a question, or drink down four cups of Sabe."  
  
"FO-FOUR cups?!? B-but Minara I can't even drink three without getting drunk!" Meilin yelped.  
  
"Aww come on! That's what's gonna make this game more interesting!!" Sakura encouraged.  
  
'Sigh' "Fine, it is your birthday but just promise me you won't let me do anything TOO embarrassing while I'm drunk." Meilin pleads.  
  
Sakura gives Meilin an innocent smile. "You don't trust innocent old me??"  
  
"Do-you-want-me-to-remind-you-what-you-did-to-me-last-time?? Meilin says between clenched teeth.  
  
"Uhh, hehehe, ok ok I promise I won't let you do anything TOOO embarrassing, ok then let's start the game!!"  
  
After gulping down the four cups easily she chose Tomoyo as her victim.  
  
"Tomoyo I pick you, now you have to answer my question honestly. Is there a certain someone in this room that you happen to have a crush on????" Sakura smiles sweetly towards her, a little too sweetly.  
  
"Ooooh!!" Everyone cheers.  
  
"Uhhh, I-I umm have a s-small crush o-on s-someone..." She replied while staring hard at the floor.  
  
"I wonder who that lucky someone is, MOST likely me!!" Keis states proudly.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
One hour passes...  
  
By now there were only two remaining drinkers still awake the others all are passed out.  
  
'Gulp, gulp, gulp' "Now I choose for you to drink four more cups."  
  
The young amber haired man drinks the four easily and drinks down another four just as simply.  
  
"Now YOU have to drink four more." He smirks.  
  
::Dayn, this guy is a pretty good drinker, and for once I think I'm getting kinda nauseated, NO wut am I thinking, I WON'T let him win this easily!::  
  
"Sure no prob." The emerald eyed girl replies easily chugging down eight cups.  
  
The young man stares wide eyed. :: I never saw a girl that can drink that much, and still be left wide awake, if it was any other girl I would just admit defeat and let it go..but for some strange reason she seems different from the others...::  
  
For the first time since they met he took in how she really looked, the way her silky auburn hair went down her back and how captivating her emerald eyes were.  
  
'Shaking his head furiously'::Aargg what am I thinking I don't even know her, must bet he Sabe getting to my head::  
  
However the more he tried not to think of her the more his eyes trailed over to hers, and he was locked in a gaze.  
  
'Waving her hand in front of his face' "Hel-lo. It's your turn!"  
  
"Huh, oh yea." He snaps out of his daze and starts to chug down the drink.  
  
"Looks like the liquors getting to you!"  
  
'Humph' "NOT a chance." The amber-eyed young man stubbornly replies.  
  
As they were bickering they both suddenly realized a cloaked figure had just slipped pass their room with a stolen parcel in hand.  
  
With a small eye contact with each other they both bolt as quick as lighting after the burglar. The cloaked figure seeming to have noticed he was being followed started to doubled its pace and jump from tree to tree. While still being closely followed by the two.  
  
"We have to 'pant' think of a plan 'pant' to get around him!" Sakura says persistently to the young man next to her.  
  
"Alright, you 'huff' head over to the north end 'huff' I'll make sure to lead him there!" "K!" Sakura bolts left and skillfully glides from one rooftop to the next on top of the dojo.  
  
Syaoran puts his full speed in action and catches up with the perpetrator, he tries to reach for the parcel but the burglar was faster and pulls out a rigged knife and swipes at him. Even with his quick reactions he wasn't able to dodge such a close range attack and was cut deep into his left arm. He quickly regains composure and engages in hand-to-hand combat with the clocked being. He was tiring out quickly due mostly to his injury, and Sakura had came just in time to his aid.  
  
"Your cut!"  
  
"I'm FINE!" He grits his teeth, he had to admit the cut was pretty painful but he wasn't about to admit it.  
  
Even double-teaming this cloaked figure it was no use they still couldn't reach the parcel. After what seemed like forever the figure began to show signs of weakness and was beginning to slow. Slowly all three were showing fatigue and the wounds each had weren't helping. Syaoran gives the figure a hard punch in the ribs while Sakura kicks him squarely in the back, and drop kicks him making the figure land hard on the ground. As Sakura and Syaoran were about to confront the figure it pulled out something that gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
"BACK OUT!!!" Syaoran shouts to Sakura whom didn't need a second's moment to obey.  
  
The figure within a millisecond shoots out dozens of poisonous pins towards them. The pair nearly dodges all of them, and when they gained composure the cloaked figure had left without a trace.  
  
"SH*T!"[Sorry for the cussing!] Syaoran cursed angrily. In his entire life he was never beaten, not to mention being wounded as badly.  
  
'Sigh' "It's alright, we gave it our best." Sakura says thoughtfully, and suddenly remembers about Syaoran's cut that by now was seeping through his whole green sleeved shirt.  
  
"Oh, NO! Hurry we have to clean that cut!" She was just about to lead him inside when her friend's hurriedly come out.  
  
"SAKURA!! What on earth happened to the both of you?!?" Tomoyo beat everyone else to the question.  
  
"I'll explain later but we have to get Syaoran bandaged up fast! The young man seems to be drifting into unconsciousness. Sakura quickly leads him in, while her friends follow closely behind.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"How are Sakura and that young man doing now?" The white bearded sensei asks his loving wife as she comes into the bedroom.  
  
"The young man's conditions are stable and he's staying at the guest room while Sakura is in her room resting as well." She replies.  
  
"Hmm, ok very well we'll just ask the two in the morning what happened."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"What do you think happened to those two?" Keis asks his friends whom are all sitting in a large room with a small orange flickering fire going on at the side.  
  
"Yea, it was like they got in a fight or something." Meilin adds.  
  
"Syaoran's arm was pretty badly cut, wonder who could have done it." Mugen asks more to himself then to the others.  
  
"Hey, Eriol weren't you the one who woke us up?? You must have seen something!" Keis asks  
  
"Well, I remember I was the first out of you guys to wake up from the buzz. I didn't see Sakura or that 'guy.'" He said that part with a rather disliking tone. "So I was on my way to find them when I passed by the window and saw three blurs pass by. It was like they were chasing after someone." He explains.  
  
The whole group quiets down and each begins thinking to themselves about the whole situation when they hear slumping footsteps near the door.  
  
Eriol was the fastest to react and opens the door to let in the guest.  
  
"Sakura? You shouldn't be up yet, you're still weak and injured." Tomoyo chided.  
  
"Yea, you should go rest up." Eriol adds with earnest concern.  
  
"Oh, no don't worry I'm fine, but how's Syaoran doing?? Has he wakened, he's ok right??" Sakura being in deep concern not minding a single bit of her injuries, fails to also notice Eriol's deep frown.  
  
"Oh, uh well he's still not in good condition but they say he should be fine in the morning." Tomoyo replies uncertainly as she notices Eriol's frown.  
  
"Oh.." The sea green eyed girl replies in a sad tone. "Well, um...is it ok if I go to check on him??" She asks in a low tone.  
  
"I'm sure it would be ok." Mugen gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ok then, good night everyone." She waves a small goodnight.  
  
"Night!" The group choruses as Sakura heads to the guest's room.  
Silence sweeps through the group, as each is lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"I recall before I got wasted that those two were going at it with the drinks like they were sworn enemies, but now..." Keis stated more like then questioned.  
  
"I'm pretty sure their feelings are mutual." Eriol stated rather icily. [Sorry Eriol fans, but if you get the story I tink you would know y he's acting this way, don't get mad]  
  
"Well come on guys it's been one heck of a night and I think we should all get our rest." Tomoyo offers hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sakura  
  
She didn't want to admit it but ever since the encounter they had with the burglar she had given a positive outlook to this new guy. He seemed so different and familiar all at the same time; it sure was getting her dizzy. First she figured him as a selfish arrogant and stuck up guy, and here she was checking up on him. What was it that made her change her mind so quickly?? It was all so confusing and she didn't want to go on thinking about it, but she knew what she needed to do, and that was to just make sure his health was regained.  
  
The beautiful emerald-eyed girl quietly creeps into the room, in hopes of not interrupting the young man's sleep. She looks down at him as he sleeps peacefully, and gets a good look at his stunning features. The more she took in how he looked the hotter her face got, feeling very embarrassed she quickly turns her head. As she did so her eyes lands on a small gift jewel box that had her name on it. She slowly picks up the small box from the stand, and was drawn into opening it. She gave a small gasp at what she saw; it was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she had ever seen. A clear pink reflection of her could be seen reflecting from the stone. She slowly shifts her gaze to the sleeping young man and without thinking moved her hand to caress his face, and unruly hair. He must have been a light sleeper for his amber eyes slowly were revealed.  
  
"Oh, uhh umm yo-you're a-awake." The young girl stutters, being caught red handed as she quickly draws her arm to her side.  
  
"W-where am I, what happened?" He asks groggily as he slowly takes in his surroundings.  
  
"Well since you lost a lot of blood and lost consciousness we brought you in to stay for the night in this guestroom." She replies looking at the side with still a small tint of red on her cheeks.  
  
He then spots the gift in her hands, and Sakura notices his gaze and follows it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, since it had my name I-  
  
"It's alright you were bound to open it anyway." He interrupted.  
  
She gives a small smile and an awkward silence consumes the room. Then Sakura starts to giggle softly to herself, which causes the young man to raise one of his eyebrows in a questioning matter.  
  
"I-I'm sorry it's just that I just remembered how I saw you so many times, but we still haven't been formally introduced."  
  
"So in order for us to not be so awkward with each other I'll introduce myself to you." "I'm Tengi, Sakura!" She extends her small white rosy hand towards him.  
  
He gives a small genuine smile at the girl's child like personallity and also extended his hand out.  
  
"L-" [Hmm, wut could his last name be? ^_^] He gives a small pause and seems to be in deep thought about what he should say, but brushes it off.  
  
"Uh, just call me Syaoran."  
  
They shake hands and Sakura nods in understanding, not questioning why he wouldn't tell her his last name. There was probably a logical reason why he didn't want her to know his last name and she didn't all that mind. [yet.^_^]  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Eriol  
  
His friends and him had just split up from the lounge and each was heading back to their rooms. Since the temperature drops drastically during the night he stuffs his hands into his pockets for warmth when he suddenly felt an object in his right pocket. He pulls it out and it turns out to be a small gift intended to be given to Sakura, but due to everything that happened he had forgotten about it. He decides to go pay Sakura a little visit, but on his way he passes by an ajar guestroom door, where he could have sworn Sakura and another male's voice was emitting from.  
  
"So, uhhh do you like it?" Said a male voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Minara asks naively.  
  
"The uhh, gift there."  
  
"Huh, ohhh, YEA! It's the best gift I received!" She replies excitingly.  
  
Curiosity got the better of the sapphire haired young man as pokes his head a little in the room to get a view of what was going on. He notices a beautiful baby pink pendent in one of Sakura's hands as she happily hugs the person on the bed. A stinging pain shoots through him, as he felt his heart suddenly go cold.  
  
"Urgg..." The person being hugged aches in pain, as Sakura seems to be hugging a little too tight.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot, are you alright?" She questions as she quickly releases her hold.  
  
The azure eyed young man could feel tinges of jealousy when the person he thought being hugged was confirmed, he couldn't stand watching the scene any longer and grips tightly on his gift box and quickly turns on his heels and leaves. In truth he had been saving his money for a long time to buy a gift that Sakura had been wanting for a long time, which were double-crystal bear rings. He had especially made engravings inside the ring, but he knew they were unable to be compared with that beautiful pendent.  
  
AwWw pOoR Eriol :[. [Plz don't get angry Eriol fans, I'm sure by now everyone's figured out he likes Sakura, but see in this story they're not related in anyway cuz Clow Cards aren't involved in here. Well let's see how the coupling turns out!] 


End file.
